soviet rio
by mastfic
Summary: this is my first fanfic this is what happens to rio when the soviets take control
1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning in rio blu and jewel have been married for 3 years now but all there firends hated them because they were soviets some times they were afrad some times they werent but at about 5:00 a.m they herd a noce they looked to see jake lowering the berzilen flag he was puting up the soviet flag jewel asked"what are you doing" said jewel confused "I'am turning rio into my soviet empire"said jake smiling blu asid "thank you".After about three hours there were red army sing up posters every where there was all ready3'000 birds signed up then they all got on heavy woll coats and hats and ak-47's and marched down the streets of rio all the bird sitasens were waching they all had feared lookes on there faces then 2 rows of birds carrying the soviet flag started marching as they marched the soviet national anthem started that they went to war with mexaco during one of the battles jake was whaching but they were losing so he got on his privet plane and went back to rio as he got there reporters swormed him asking questions like"why? did you go to war with mexico" jake ansered none of the questions they he entered the bird sized white house he told his gerals"we need more troops said jake vary furiously ponding his fist on the table his generals noded and they started to work agaianhe made his way to the branch he was about to enter when he heard something then he saw nico saying"jake's soviet empire falls tonight we will riot the capital" as they all started chering jake flew back to the white house he gathered the press and made a live tv presontationhe spoke"i have lerned of band of rebals that will tonight riot the capital so the rebals will be hunted down and shot"said jake as he steped off the podeam pedro fired a sniper rifle wonding as jake fell they rushed he to the he woke up he felt this pain in his sholder he saw everyone gahter around him be for enyone could speke jake said"what the hell happened" he yelled with an angry tone blu jewel said"you were shot by one of those capitlist's douges" said jewel also in a angry tone shaking her wing in the they left jake swore under his breath they next person to walk in was steve jakes son "hey dad how are you doing" said steve in a sweet tone "afal how?about you" jake said chuckaling days later they let jake go back to the white house when he got back he took it easy and his son took over for him for jake got better the genrals said that they had taken mexico and were nering the us border as jake gave the order to invade the us the bird sitasezs stared to protest out side the capital building they chanted"no more soviet's" as they chanted riot police shot at them amd pushed them back with riot steped onto the podem he said"what do you want from me" he shouted into the micorphone looking stern as ever nico shouted out"you are spreding the idea of communisum to our chideren " as they protested riot police started to shoot down the the rally ameral jewel had a strange poster when jake looked at iit said"NPA the new peoples army join now" as he read the poster over and over again in his mind he simply said"everyone to the base now " when they got there military birds were working the michens and manning some of the radars jake said to jewel"your the only girl here so fare so expec some shit form the guys" as he walked up to the podem some of the boys wiseled at jewel and then one slaped her butt these made jake,blu and jewel angry they all punched him in the face everyone shut up and returned to there work.2 weeks later they found out were the NPA was hiding there were stationed at the crist the redemer stachu they stationed two soviet sniper postes there to wach 59 hours later there was a suppries a amarican huey lifted off the ground and went over the snipers heads "we must report this to jake " said one of the jake recived news of the stolen huey he went on tv and said" we have learned that the us is supporting the NPA's up rising agenst the soviet union we are taking action" as the program ended he got a call from the us bird president as jake ansered"yes hello " the president just about yelled at him"do your really thing i would support them !" yelled the other end of the phone"then why did my snipers see a us ishu huey fly out of there base"said jake now with anger in his voice then the president spoke up"wate one second there was a robery of a military base earlyer this month" jake just stod there in aw then he spoke"are you going to declare war on them for steeling" the president simpley respawned with a simple"yes" and then hung up.7 months later the NPA was being crushed by bolth armys until 3/6/30 they surendered to the bird soviet union after a while they were exacuted in the rio sqare every body was shoked what they saw that day then another protest started this time the protesters had guns and they were angery swat was already there holding the line of defence it was 1:54 in the morning they thought thta they could supries them but they were whating for 30 minutes jake came out still wipeing the sleep out of his eyes he spoke with a grogy voice"what...do you...want"he said with yhans in between every word he said one of the birds yelled"hey fucker you suck" the bird was up front so he was shot right away and draged off after they saw this they all flew away very fast to avoid being shot by the day well at the branch steve was with a secret servic escourt some of the birds were aiming to kill him but he was part of the rebals and he had a meeting with nico in the back of the club but his dad did not steve entered the back of the club neiring nicos dressing room nicos wife flora was out side the door smooking a cigret she stoped jake short of the dressing room she said" what do you want" just as flora was about to punch steve nico steped out of the room and said" its all right baby hes with me " after he said this he french kissed his wife steve covered his eyes in little did nico know that steve wasn't here to talk with him steve was here to assaniat nico when no body was whaching as they were talking steve pulled out a pistle aimed it at nicos head and fiered blood stapter stained that walls of the stars dressing room steve quickly fleed the sene of the crime he told his father that the mission was a the day befor christmas eve every bird in the city was shoping for there friends and family in the middle of the city was a huge mamoreial of nico amd pedro bolth killed by hiered killers many people stoped to admire the stachu but the loayl communists spit on it blu and jewel did the blu and jewels soviet decorated tree hollow had a tree in it was small but it was wonderful jewel said"blu you are the best man ever" she smiled and gigeled whel saying this it was like she was 6 again.

flashback

jewel was in her parents hollow it was nering christmas eve the hollow was decorated with at tree and her family sung christmas songs and was happy but on christmas day a red mccaw with a military uniform walked in to there tree hollow and said to jewels dad" you've been trafted in to the army see you in two days" with that the bird turned flew out of the tree jewels mother pearl was just in 3 weeks of whating to see if jewels day was ok the report came the he was kia killed in action pearl broke down in tears.

end of flashback

blu and jewels kids came into town to have a family christmas when they saw what had happend to ro they just shoke there heads and went to there parents tree when they entered jewel was baking cookies amd blu was in a chair reading the newspaper jewel poked her head up from the oven and saw her chilren in the entrenc of the hollow jewel said" blu look whos here" blu looked up from his newspaper and saw his offspring standing there his dahter pearl ran to him and gave him a tight hug her father returned the hug while chucling the kids huged there mother and father they introduced there mates jewel liked all of them but blu didn't like his dahters mate he was a goth and a stupid at that just then jake flew in singing the soviet national anthem as he saw all the birds in the tree blus first son blu jr. ran and said"yey ucle jakes here" as he hugged the old bird jake chuceled and said"its just like when you were a kid coming and going".Christmas day arived it was6:45 in the morning a chill was in the air blu and jewel woke up in there bird sized king bed as they yhaned blu sudenly french kissed jewel as hard as he could jewel was supriesed this action jewel pushed blu off of herself blu was sad because of this"j..j..j jewel is there somethig wrong" he said with a woried voice jewel looked strait into blus hazel eyes and said" ow nothing wrong then they heard somthing in the living room which was there kids eyeing the presents there elder parents got for them they were all very excited.


	2. Chapter 2 the new rain

It had been 3 years scince jake steped down and gave the empire to steve he countinued to rule with a iron fist but he got news that his dad was on his death bed when he arrived at the bird sized hospitle he asked," what room is jake in mama," the nurse replied," his in room 456 honey," as he entered the room jake was hooked up to a big machine he was coffing and haking.

Steve heard his dads final words they were" my son find a wife countinou..." jake never got to finish his sentenc he died right there steve retured to the capitle to be president he was sworn into office even his dads last wish was to keep ruling with a iron fist but he was going to change it back into a democrecy but not until he got a wife and a son or daughter to countinu his know that if tried to return it back to a fair system the military would shurly tri and kill him. So one day steve was walking the streets of rio looking for a wife so he could have off spring he passed birds that were ugly or dumb but bridy but then he saw the purfuicbird she was a red mccaw she had a skirt that if she bent over you could see her panties he looked once when she came back up steve took a picture and then went back the ran the photo threw rios data base and found that her name was it was belavenski steve said to himself,"long name she must be russian," he did some more research on the girl he found out that her dad was a former soviet soildger form the second world war and that he was given a medal of red army valor form saving a comrade from dead from an enamie found out her adress and started to walk up the steps to her porch he was thinking in his head"what are you doing you don't even know her family" as he came to the door he clenched his shinny feather into a fist and knocked on the red wooden door he was really nervous she opened the door when she saw jake "hello " said nicoli "hello nicoli" said steve nicoli just replied so why are you here" steve just stood there and finaly managed to say" would you like to go out" nicoli just stood there in shock the president was asking her on a date she quickly replied"why yes I would be honered" she a couple of hours he was puting on a gray suit a gray fedora and his feathers were slicked back like the 1950's the worn suit was worn suit had been worn by his father in 54 so it was very old but the itchy suit would arived at the small wooden house that looked like it was going through remodeling steve knoked on the red door witch was 1 inch solid oak door that looked like it came from the 30' she opened the wood door she was wearing a red dress that had the words angle imbeded in black dimands"you look stuning" nicoli replied"what should I go back inside and change into my fathers old uniform from the war" steve quickly said back"no no no I was just kidding" nicoli just replied well laughing"I know but I love you so much that I wanted to mess with you" as they kissed the limo driver said"shouldn't we get going sir" steve simply shook his greased up head in arived at the branch restrant area steve said"the reservation for two" the waiter took them to there reserved table bread and water came as apitizers they finished the bread and water then the older looking bird waiter said to the couple"what can I get for you two" nicoli said"I'll take the lobster" steve said"I'll have what shes having" the waiter scribled down there orders on his notepad and took there orders to the eating amazing lobster they took a walk at copacabanna beach they had just called this date a sucsses so they made plans for other dates but one would be her bigest supries yet.


	3. Chapter 3 the dead birdanut

As the soviet rule was still in power but steve made a anoucment that the bird cccp would would put a bird on the moon.(Press conference)

"in 1969 the original bird soviet union failed to put a birdanut on the moon before the bird u.s.a but in 3 weeks we will launch a apallo rocket that will get the soviet union to the moon" one of the bird reporters asked

" do you really beleave that we will get to the moon and back without failure" steve gave an anwser that would asure them that they would get to the moon."if I fail to do what khrushchev didn't do then I want this to be my last few 21 days as leader of the new bird soviet union"2 weeks into the preperation for the launch pedro,rafael and blu's only son were the ones picked to go into day of the luanch ,rafael,and pedro put on there suits and helmets said cccp on the front they walked on to the elovator that lead them to the rocket(a/n doing short walls of words).As they entered the soviet space craft"ralfy you ready" said pedro fliping a couple of swiches. Ralfy replied"yeah if only nico could have lived to see this day"

Nico had been shot by steve 2 long years remembered that day when the bird media had found that the 23 year old son of the great leader jake had shot nico in his own dressing room.

Huston:"apollo 12 you are ready for take off"

(a/n sorry huston command in going to be in movie script form)

"roger pedro get ready for launch" said looking at the rest of the crew and just took the controls.

Huston:"starting the luanch proseiger"

The 3 bird man crew started to feel rumbling and the sounds of rockets egnighting.

About 1 day later they had confiermed that they had landed on the moon and for the next week they would be up there collecting moon rocks and explore the moon's vast that evening steve made a speech to the public.

"Today we have landed on the moon we have done many great things but this by far is the one that is going to top them all no longer will the american birds brage about how they got to the we are showing them the might of the soviet union!.screemed steve into the micro phone and everybody little did they know that a american bird reporter was filming they speech to bring back to the bird goverment of the united states of america.


End file.
